Putting the golf ball into the hole or cup is an integral part of the game of golf and therefore a great deal of time and money has been spent on innovations to make the best putter. Some of the innovations appear to focus on the psychological aspect while others have a scientific basis and it is these that are more likely to provide improved performance on the part of individual golfers. While both alignment and force may be conscious acts of the golfer the aid to accurate sustained alignment and an improved potential for a true pendulum type motion are provided herein. Research in this area has revealed that when a pivotal putter shaft in a vertical position is attached to a putter head assembly at a point directly behind and rearward of the center of gravity of the putter head assembly the assembly will gravitate toward a point even with the pivot point. This initial tendency of the clubhead assembly to move rearward should facilitate accuracy for the duration of the backswing and the subsequent reversal in tendency to pull forward of the shaft, not only facilitates the downswing but greatly assists in overcoming the obvious disadvantage of rearweighted putters commonly found today by applying a predictable and accurate force toward a square face alignment position for the latter part of the backswing and for the duration of the downswing.
A search of the prior art has revealed U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,265,451, 4,325,553 and 4,898,387. U.S. Pat. No. "451" reveals a neck member above the club head which includes a heavy wedge-shaped portion extending forward of the ball-striking surface in the direction of desired golf ball travel. This configuration is deemed to pull as well as push the club head through the stroke. This club differs from applicants in that this device has its center of gravity in front of the ball striking surface while applicants device has its center of gravity rearwardly of the ball striking surface. U.S. Pat. No. "553" is designed and balanced so that the bulk of the effective mass of the putter is as far as possible from the center of the striking face while applicants device has its effective mass distributed in an obvious and even manner relative only to the one balancing weight and the hosel. U.S. Pat. No. "387" is directed to a putter club head having a maximum moment of inertia about the vertical axis of rotation at the center of mass between the heel and toe to resist twisting forces while applicants device operates effectively without massive weight placement producing a high moment of inertia due to applicants shaft attachment being directly rearward of the center of gravity of the club head assembly.